


Unusual Circumstances

by incenseandteacups



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Borrowers - Freeform, Borrowers AU, G/T, Giant/Tiny, Human!Virgil, I've sold my soul, borrower!logan, borrower!patton, borrower!roman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 15:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21078842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incenseandteacups/pseuds/incenseandteacups
Summary: Patton is a Borrower unlucky enough to be captured by a human. Roman and Logan are brothers, Borrowers in an apartment belonging to a human they don't quite understand. Virgil is a human who is really starting to wonder if his sanity is holding up.





	Unusual Circumstances

**Author's Note:**

> I did it. I wrote a Borrower fic. Did I expect it to be for this fandom? Not in the slightest. But here is my garbage, and you will read it and you will LIKE IT. Thank you for reading!

Something was off.  


Roman crouched on the kitchen counter, a ceramic mixer beside him hiding him from the rest of the room. The human was unpacking groceries. Dangerous as this was, it was also the ideal time to scavenge for supplies. Food was scattered across the counter, some of it loose enough for him to be able to grab. If it went missing, the human would assume it had rolled loose, he’d forgotten it somewhere – he wouldn’t be suspicious.  
But the human wasn’t unpacking anymore. At least, not the thin plastic bags that he used to carry his food. Instead, he opened the little burlap bag that he carried over his shoulder, looking inside it with concern. “You alright?” Came the huge voice, soft though the human tried to make it. Roman watched with bewilderment, tensing.  


And then, to his shock and dismay, the human reached into his bag…and pulled out what was unmistakably another Borrower. The man was trembling, looking up at the human holding him captive with wide eyes, his face red and tear-tracked. He didn’t say anything, and Roman couldn’t see the human’s face, but he heard him speak. “Hey, you don’t…you don’t need to be afraid. I’m Virgil. Can you tell me your name?”  


As Roman expected, the Borrower didn’t reply, just continuing to look up at Virgil with a petrified expression. His stomach twisted, imagining the horror of that situation from his safe hiding spot. He had to help, somehow, had to get him away…Roman’s resolve hardened. At the very least, he would let his fellow Borrower know that he wasn’t alone. There was a chance of survival. Heart racing, he fixed his eyes on the Borrower, stepping out from behind the mixer. The human had his back to him, and Roman lifted his arms, waving them.  


It took a moment to get the other Borrower’s attention, fixated as he was on his captor, but Roman saw it – saw his eyes flicker over, widen a fraction, saw the twist of hope on his face. He quickly looked back to the human, not wanting to draw attention, but Virgil noticed anyway. He turned around to the counter of groceries, Roman just barely managing to duck back behind the mixer. “Oh, are you hungry? Here, I can get you something, uh…do you want some fruit?” Roman saw the hand reach out to the back of the counter, shuddering as it came within a few feet of him to pluck a grape from a bag. It soon withdrew, and Roman swallowed, his mouth dry.  


He needed to get Logan.  


**  


“You did what?”  


“I couldn’t just let him think he was going to die there! I thought, maybe if he knows we can help him, he can hold on until we do!”  


Logan sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Roman, I don’t know if we even can help him. You know how humans are…he might die before we get a chance, if we ever do get a chance. That human isn’t going to let him out of his sight. He might even call others, and where would that leave us? We need to get away, now.”  


Roman knew Logan was only thinking of their safety – he shouldn’t flare up. That didn’t stop him. “You would- absolutely not! We aren’t going to just leave him!” He hissed, outraged at the suggestion. Logan narrowed his eyes at him, sighing.  
“We aren’t. But we should.” He muttered. “Fine. Get your tools – the only thing we can do right now is watch.”  


**  


Logan crouched on the bookshelf, able to see the entire room from his location. Meanwhile, Roman was on the floor, just to the side of the human’s desk, behind which was a hidden exit behind a broken power outlet.  


The human, as usual, was sitting at his desk. Logan was troubled – he’d expected the man to still have the Borrower he’d kidnapped, be examining him or whatever a human might do with a Borrower. Instead, he had his headphones on, using his computer. Normally, Logan would be fascinated, watching the complex piece of technology he’d never had a chance to use. Right now, he was afraid. If the human didn’t have the Borrower, that meant he’d done something with him. Locking him away seemed the most likely, but there was also the possibility that he’d sold him, given him to other humans…killed him.  


Logan swallowed. He lifted an arm, signing to Roman that he didn’t see the Borrower. Virgil hadn’t left this room, and Roman had confirmed to Logan that he’d had the Borrower when he entered. So, where was he? Logan had to hope he was in a drawer or bag, but to search, they would have to wait.  


He was better suited for such a task than Roman, who he could already see getting agitated. Logan reached up again, curling his arm to tell Roman to come up to his hiding spot. He didn’t want his idiotic brother trying any heroic antics and getting himself killed. His common sense still told him that they shouldn’t be doing this in the first place.  


Virgil had difficulty sleeping most nights, but this one was quite something. Logan could have drowsed off himself, watching the human toss and turn, leg bouncing rhythmically under the blankets. Several times, he got up – drank some water, took a pill, checked the cellular phone he carried around with himself. Frustratingly, he didn’t the room, and Logan saw nothing in the single drawer he’d opened but the bottle of medicine he’d taken out.  


Roman was losing patience. Well, no, that wasn’t true – Roman had lost his patience long ago. The human had finally been still for some time, Logan watching him closely to see if he was truly asleep or just close to it.  


He didn’t notice until he glanced to the side that Roman was gone. His hook, latched in a notch they’d made in the wood of the bookshelf, hinted at his whereabouts, and Logan scrambled to the edge. Sure enough, Roman was halfway down the bookshelf. He would need to stop and reattach his hook, soon, as he was starting to run out of rope. Logan looked down at him furiously, but didn’t dare say anything, terrified to wake the human.  


Roman had had enough waiting around. The human was asleep, and who knew where that poor Borrower was, or if he was hurt. He had to be in here, in one of the drawers or a cabinet, and Roman was determined to find him and rescue him. He braced his feet against the edge of a shelf, about to lower himself a few more inches.  


And then he heard something that made his blood run cold.  


“Oh, you’re back.”  


Slowly, eyes wide, Roman turned to look at the source. It was dark, just the light from the window illuminating the room, and he could barely catch a glimpse of those huge eyes, fixed on him. His heart was hammering so hard that he thought it might burst, his stomach feeling like it had fallen to the ground several feet below.  


“Uh….you gonna keep going, or…shit!” Roman jerked hard at the sound of the human’s voice, and to his horror, his grip on the rope slipped. He fell the full two feet to the ground, lying on his back and wheezing to try and regain the breath that had been knocked out of him. The floor shook, and then a light was shone in his face, the human’s booming voice shaking through him. “Are you okay?!” At the edge of the light, he saw a huge movement that was definitely a hand approaching.  


Roman threw up a hand to cover his face, stammering out in a high, crackling voice, “I’m fine! Don’t touch me!” He brought his arms over his head, waiting to be grabbed up…and instead, felt nothing.  


“So you can talk.” The human said quietly. Roman didn’t have time to make sense of that, just taking the opportunity. His lungs still burned at how fast he was breathing, his back one throbbing mass of pain, but he scrambled to his feet, darting across the floor. He got to the broken outlet, practically ripping it away and lunging into the safe darkness of the tunnels. He was alive.  


“Uh. Bye, then.” Virgil said, sounding nonplussed, and got back in bed.  


Roman pressed his back to the wall, heaving for air. The human had seen him. The human had seen him, almost touched him! He shivered at the thought, remembering the voice and the way it had shaken through him.  


“Are…you alright?” A soft voice beside him asked, and Roman shouted something unintelligible, heart leaping up into his throat. He blinked hard, eyes adjusting to the darkness…and realized that he was standing next to another Borrower. The Borrower from before. It was difficult to tell, but he looked concerned.  


“You…you escaped.” Roman said stupidly, unable to think of a better reply.  


“Well…sort of. He…let me go.” From the way the Borrower said it, he was just as amazed as Roman was. A human had actually let a Borrower go?! It was impossible to think of, after growing up in terror. What was his game?  


Roman didn’t have the energy to think of it right now. “I…I see. Well…come on. We need to go find my brother.”  


“Your brother?” The Borrower asked, walking compliantly along next to Roman as he started through the tunnels.  


“Yes. His name is Logan. I’m Roman.”  


The Borrower sounded a little less worn-out when he spoke next, some small hope entering his voice. “It’s nice to meet you, Roman. I’m Patton.”


End file.
